


Mexico Drabbles 1

by Megpie71



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico Drabbles 1

**(Sands)**

They'd sent him to Mexico. Mexico, of all places! It was a slap in the face. Why not somewhere like Saudi Arabia? Somewhere he had a chance of making an impact. But no. They'd given him Mexico.

As though they didn't trust him. 

Well, he knew which side his bread was buttered on. Langley wasn't the only group interested in Mexico. Corporate groups would pay to ensure NAFTA worked in their interests; the Colombians would pay to ensure governments didn't get interested in their business. That was just groups outside Mexico. Who knew what he'd find when he got there?

 

**(Marquez)**

He could remember the story. The one about the rich man, and the poor man's one ewe lamb. He could hear the voice of the old priest telling it. He hadn't paid much attention. 

Now, it was one of the few things he couldn't forget. For so long, he'd thought himself the poor man who had his one ewe lamb taken. Now, looking at one he'd thought rich beyond compare, he had to wonder.

He'd killed her. He'd killed her child. Now, he looked into the eyes of the man who would kill him, and realised what he had done.

 

**(Nicolas)**

Loyalty doesn't pay. I learned that long ago. The only loyalty that pays is the loyalty I hold to myself. 

I do what I must. I stay in the background, second in charge. I never step to the forefront. I stand behind the throne, in the shadows. It's safe there. I serve as long as I can. While it serves the purposes of those powerful men around me, the man on the throne has my loyalty. 

I wish I could be a man of honour. I know I can not. This does not stop each betrayal from turning my stomach.

 

**(Cucuy)**

He was a legend. Everyone knew the stories. How he'd lost his hand to a shot from a gun, and killed the man who did it. How he'd taken on the mantle of the thug he'd been mistaken for. How he'd even killed his own brother to save the woman he loved. 

I was expecting more than this shadow of a man, hiding in the middle of nowhere. I was expecting to see the hero who decimated the cartels. I was expecting to see the biggest Mexican ever seen. Not this washed-out, worn-down relic.

The cartels deserve him.

 

**(Andrejez)**

They're easy to manipulate. They think with their balls, their cocks, their guns. Not one of them can hold his own against me. Papa is easiest. He can't deny his little girl. I smile, I bat my eyes, and he rolls over like a dog. The Federales are fools. They chip and chip and chip away at Papa's empire, and never does it occur to them that they might be leaking information. Sands is another fool, thinking with his prick. Even the CIA can make mistakes. I wonder if there is any man who would be a match for me?


End file.
